Forgivness
by Mo Will
Summary: Naiee is bothered by something and Naia needs to find out what wrong. (Brothers: A tale of two sons AU) (Naia is not dead, I'm in denial about that.)


_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_ _ **the character, nor the game.**_

Naia rubbed the bandages that were on his stomach as he looked at his little brother who was sitting beside him. He was relieved when Naiee made it to the tree of life and got the water just in time to save his life and got enough to save their father. It was raining right now and brothers were too tired to continue their journey back in the rain. Naia shifted uncomfortably as the silence became too much for him. After the whole spider venom event, Naiee has been bothered by something and he wasn't telling his older brother about it,

"You got something on your mind?" Silence was the answer Naia was given. Naia tried again,

"Look, I know something is bothering you. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," Again, silence was given to him,

"Naiee, please talk to me. You can always talk to me," Suddenly Naiee looked at his brother with tear stricken eyes that held anger and betrayal in them,

"Talk!? Okay then, let's talk! Want to talk about how you almost got killed by that girl who you liked so much!? How about you found out a bit too late that she was leading us into a trap, but you didn't listen to me when I said that following that spider girl was a bad idea!? Why don't we talk about how you never cared about my feelings of discomfort when you were only worried about that spider girl instead of your own brother!? Trust me, I have a lot of things to talk about!" Naia was shocked into silence from the outburst until he shook it off,

"Naiee, how was I supposed to know that she would be a danger to both of us?",

"Oh, I don't know, HOW ABOUT _LISTENING_ TO ME!? You never listen to me whenever I have a bad feeling about something! It's like you don't even care!",

"Naiee, listen to me, I do care about you. I just-"

"Save it Naia, I don't was to hear about how sorry you are only to have you care less about me two days later!" Naia was at a loss for words. He's never heard Naiee yell like that before in years. He's only heard him yell when they were having a few small squabbles but this one was different, Naiee' voice was filled with anger, sadness, and betrayal. Naia didn't know what to do or say. Guilt was eating away at him. The brothers sat in silence before a screech from a griffin made it to their ears. They looked and saw another griffin that looked like the same one with injuries, but that one was dead, this one was a different one. This one didn't have any injuries. Without having any words exchanged they climbed on the griffin and rode it all the way back to their village.

While riding the griffin, Naia had some time to think about his younger brother's words and came to realize that Naiee was right. He was very selfish to only think about the girl instead of his brother. He almost died at the hands of spider venom and for what? That girl? She may have been attractive but he wasn't even interested anyway. He had a lot of apologizing to do when they got back.

They got back to the village that night and managed to get the water to their ill father and could get a good night sleep until their father was well enough to come home. The next morning, Naiee was at the tombstone of his mother, trying to get some peace and quiet so he could think about what he had said to his brother. He really didn't mean to yell like that. He did know that Naia didn't know that the spider girl was evil and he probably didn't mean to put them in danger. He guessed that the thought of the possibility of losing Naia caused him to lose his temper. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a presence walk beside him,

"Hey," He heard Naia's voice say,

"Hey," He greeted back. It was all too silent for a moment,

"Naiee-,"

"I know you didn't know that the girl was evil." Naia was surprised at the younger brother's comment,

"I overreacted, didn't I? You had every right to ignore me back there, because I'm just a small coward who overreacts to everything." Naia didn't know what to say to that as many emotions were floating around his head. Anger, because his brother had said those things about himself that were not true. Guilt, because _he_ was the one that caused his brother to say such things. Once he found the right words he grabbed his brother's shoulders and looked at him straight in the eyes,

"Naiee, don't you _ever_ say that about yourself. You're the bravest and greatest little brother that a big brother could have. You saved my life and for that I'm grateful. You were right, I was being selfish and was only interested on helping that spider girl that almost tried to kill us. Just so you know; I _do_ care about you, and whenever you have a problem about something, I'll listen. I'm so sorry all of this happened, can you forgive me?" Naiee was silent for a moment, then he looked at his brother with a caring smile,

"I forgive you," Naia smiled back as he gave Naiee a loving hug that symbolized forgiveness between brothers,

"Promise me one thing," Naia released his brother so he could look at him,

"What?"

"Promise me that you will _never_ have a girlfriend," Naia laughed at the promise,

"Okay, I promise, but only If you promise to never grow up and find a girlfriend yourself," Naiee rolled his eyes,

"As if, girls are yucky."

"You say that now. Word of advice for your future's sake, not all girls are yucky,"

"Whatever. Hey, race you to the lake!" Naia didn't even get a word of warning before his brother dashed off ahead of him,

"You can't even swim!" Naia called out,

"You can teach me!" Naiee called back. Naia shook his head in amusement as he ran to catch up with his brother.

 _ **Authors note: hi everyone, I made this fanfic because the population of stories for this category is very low so I made this so I can help increase the population. You are all free to use this as inspiration for new ideas. This is ONLY for Inspirations, NOT to copy and paste anywhere at all. Reviews and correction on my grammar are welcomed**_


End file.
